


Shovel Talk

by Captain_Giggles



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Established Relationship, F/M, Not Beta Read, goldenvibe - Freeform, implied coldflash, protective Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Giggles/pseuds/Captain_Giggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco was honestly terrified of Lisa's brother.<br/>That's why he felt completely justified of his girlish shriek when he turned toward the exit and found the way blocked by Leonard Snart himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shovel Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I think Cisco and Lisa are adorable.  
> I also find Len's protectiveness of his sister adorable.  
> Naturally Cisco is going to receive a talking-to.  
> A bit of implied Coldflash cause I ship it so hard and can't help myself.  
> It is super late and this is unbeta'd. Sorry for any typos. (And the comma abuse.)

Cisco hummed to himself as he prepared to leave the labs. Caitlin and Barry had already left, their work done for the day. The Flash had stopped another meta and the team expected a quiet night. Cisco, who had stayed a bit later to finish tinkering with his newest toy, was ready to go home and get some much needed rest. After all, he needed to look his best for his date tomorrow night.

He still couldn’t believe that he was dating _Lisa Snart_ , the Golden Glider. Surprisingly, the fact that she was a criminal and a Rogue rarely came up; the pair did a good job keeping their personal and professional lives separate. So far it had only been a couple of lunch or coffee dates and one memorable trip to the ice rink.

Lisa had laughed at first, joking that ice was Lenny’s thing, but Cisco was prepared. He delivered a line about ice skating being the best way to admire her glide; a line he thought was pretty good. Lisa had cooed and called him cute. Cisco could live with cute. The lady thief was probably surrounded by hardened criminals most of the time so he was fine with being the only cute guy in her life.

They were keeping their relationship status to themselves for the moment. Cisco was sure his friends would come to accept it and be happy for him, but he was honestly terrified of Lisa’s brother. He somehow doubted that Captain Cold’s shovel talk would be more than just _talk_... or involve anything about shovels. Irony was not his favorite literary technique and he had no desire to be killed by his own invention.

Which is why Cisco felt completely justified of his girlish shriek when he turned toward the exit and found the way blocked by Leonard Snart himself. And really, _how did these people keep getting in?!_

“Don’t speak Ramon, I’m doing the talking tonight, you understand?” Snart’s voice was as icy and to the point as always. He was also, Cisco noted, dressed in his Cold gear, the goggles in place and gun in hand. Oh man, he was totally going to _die_.

When Cisco wisely didn’t say anything for once, Cold nodded. “Now you’re going to walk over there and put on the Flash suit.”

Okay, wait, _what_?

“Um, the suit is tailored to Barry, it isn’t going to fit me? And why would you want me to--”

The hum of the cold gun powering up had Cisco snapping his mouth shut and across the cortex. He maneuvered the suit on over his clothes -he was so not stripping in front of his girlfriend’s evil brother- as best he could. When he was finished the suit was alternatively too baggy or too tight in all the wrong places.

“Okay, so is this some weird hazing thing? Cause I feel ridiculo--,” he cut off as the cold gun fired at his legs, freezing the scientist to the floor from the knees down. “Shit! _Shit!_ Cisco tried not to scream. Although the Flash suit was designed to minimize the effects of Cold’s gun, it still hurt a hell of a lot. He made a silent promise to Barry to work on fixing that. And an apology for having ever made the cold gun, because _holy shit_ , ow.

“Here’s the deal,” Cold drawled as he moved closer, “I like you, Cisco.” 

“You just shot me with my own gun!”

The criminal removed his goggles, glared and raised a silencing hand.

“First of all, it’s _my_ gun. Second, I let you put on the suit first. You didn’t get frostbite and I get my point across.” Snart did that head tilt and furrowed brow combination that somehow always made the person receiving it feel stupid; like it was perfectly reasonable for him to break into STAR Labs and freeze Cisco to the floor. Obviously the younger man was overreacting. 

“As I was saying, I like you, Cisco. You make Lisa happy; happier than I’ve seen her in a long time. You pay for meals and take her on nice dates. She was smiling for hours after that ice skating one.”

Cisco felt a burst of pride that was probably inappropriate for his current situation. But still--

“How do you even _know_ about all of this? Are you stalking us?” Curiosity and mild horror prompted him to risk interrupting again.

“ _Casing_ , not stalking.” Snart paused for a moment, smirked and then, “your friend the Pied Piper was more than happy to keep some tabs on you.”

_Hartley._ Oh, just wait until Cisco got his hands on that lousy little--

“ _Continuing,_ ” a glare threatened what would happen if he was interrupted again. “Lise has dated some real losers in the past, but I don’t think you’re going to be one of them. I get the feeling that if I asked you her eye color, you’d be able to answer.”

He could. They’re blue.

“However, I’m a man with plans, so I’m going to be real honest with you in case you decide to break my baby sister’s heart.” Captain Cold leveled his gun against Cisco’s chest, pleased to see the other man flinch. “To put this in a way you’ll understand… If you hurt my sister, _in any way_ , I’ll put you so deep in ice that Captain America’s stay in the Arctic with seem downright _toasty_. 

Oh, wow, Cold definitely had this threatening-the-boyfriend thing down, but wait a minute--

“You’ve read Captain America?”

Snart seemed torn between glaring because that wasn’t the important part and smirking. “What can I say? I’ve got a thing for goody two-shoes in skintight suits.”

Okay? Did Captain Cold just imply…? Nope. Not going there.

“Hey! Where are you going?!”

Snart barely paused on his way out of the cortex, eyes gleaming with sadistic amusement and his usual smirk in place. It must be a family trait; Lisa was capable of that same exact look.

“You’re just going to leave me here, Snart?”

“Thought I’d give you some time to chill out, think things through. And call me Len, after all, we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other.”

Yeah, no, that wasn’t happening. Cisco had no desire to be on a first name basis with Captain Cold. As he began calculating ways to get the suit to heat up without the help of the control panel, he nearly shrieked again when Cold popped his head back in.

“Don’t forget you’re picking Lise up at six tomorrow night. Be on time, I’ll know it you aren’t, and wear a proper suit.”

“Anything else?” Cisco snapped. He wanted Cold gone.

Snart’s expressive face took on a calculating look. “Yeah, tell Barry, ‘Len says Hi’.”

And with that he was gone, strutting out of STAR Labs. 

Cisco took a moment out of his escape planning to contemplate how this was his life.


End file.
